pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 18
Sig The greek gets dull fast when I can't even have it written the right way ;< It's also June now, I need something colorful. --ςοάχ? -- 11:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Dimensions? ill work on it--GWPirate 12:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Wut? :> I'm working on one myself too, but so far the best color combo I've seen is still my old pink/blue sig. --ςοάχ? -- 12:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- Chaos ^_^ '-- 21:30, 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- 'Dandy ^_^ -- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- DANDY ^_^ -- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- Dandy (^_^) '-- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- '-Dandy- (^_^) '-- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) -- '-Chaos- (^_^) '-- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) There. Do you see the Lithos Pro Regular font? I definitely like that one best. --ςοάχ? -- 12:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :go with the orange one with all capsimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 14:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Colors feel weird :p --'DANDY ^_^ -- 15:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Q: is there something on pvx where i can /paste a code for skills and it will spit out a build template?image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :PvXDecode, at the bottom of the toolbox below the searchbar. The location might vary since I use the Monobook skin, but hit ctrl + f and type it in if you can't find it. --ςοάχ? -- 15:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I got hooked to PvX again. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :lol, i am trying to actually not troll this time im back. and its kind of nicer than it was beforeimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it is, when everyone is gone and nobody trolls bad people off the site :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I kind of want to run for admin, because i am one of the few people with a brain left (with game exp) and partially because i want to stop the massive flow of autists than follow each other form build to build copy/pasting votes, when theyre all bad. (shocko, juze, steamy, ect...) but mehimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 15:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's always worth a try, since the currently leading candidate has only 1/3rd of the votes with another 1rd on oppose and the rest in neutral. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::only problem is the fact I was sucha troll in the past makes some users hate me (lol), like i would just go vote down on good builds for the lol factor. i dont know if people would support it anywayimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To be honest, I at least wouldn't :p But this is also a rare opportunity to rfa oneself without committing social suicide, so it's always possible to go do it for the fun of it :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::you wouldnt support me ? lolimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think there's anyone I would support ;p that's why I nominated myself! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) reset indent, how would me nominating myself not be suicide if most people without brains hate me?image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :As in, nominating yourself in the sense of "there's none else so I might aswell try" doesn't really make you look very bad (in these circumstances), but I honestly believe it'll only serve purpose in the sense of "Wonder what people think of me?". --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::i dont wonder what people think of me, i dont really care lol.w/e ill try itimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Soon you'll tell me to RfA you since you yourself can't. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: I remember how unreal thought I was trying to steal his build when I ran it with heroes as a test for micros. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well that changes everything. I should oppose his RfA. :::::Be nice :p Everyone says retarded shit, and we've been around for years; plenty of time to fuck up. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think it's pikafan everytime i see you sig chaos >.<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh and i have no idea why there is such an influx of terrible people, it's really annoying to try and rage them all off the site :(--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Most I've met haven't been so butthurt, and I like people with potential for development in them. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am so sorry for your loss, I really am. Get used to it! :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: So some people manage to make shitters rage PvX while I was away? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Auron pretty much told us to troll bad people off the site. We've been doing pretty good, but those who follow this great commandment are seen as belonging to a lower caste of users. When we don't succeed, we'll just have another admin resign to perma the currently leading autist. :::::::::But no, none that I can think of :p it doesn't really happen like that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I wish I could have seen it. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It was just a couple of days ago! :> Frosty perma'd Burdy and resigned <333 :DD And he doesn't risk losing admin powers because he resigned. It was a sacrifice worth making, and very well played! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can't believe Frosty would do such a thing. Hardly knew him but it totally doesn't seem worth it in the end even though Burdy is gone. I'd be willing to run for admin but I'm still not known here. Plus I wouldn't make it probably. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yeah, I really don't think that anyone who isn't "known by everyone" actually knows enough of how PvX and the people on PvX work. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So true indeed. Did anyone else go down besides Frosty? ;o Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Not entirely. Big went inactive and Misery is practically too, and I don't see Lau and KJ around all too much. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 22:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Bleh. So it's pretty much everybody for themselves here? how quiant. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Kind of. Then the old farts stalkers like me lurk around here creating new social networks. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Part of this is because there's actually nothing to do though. 22:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Sneaky stalker. But you're right. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: RC stalking is quite fun. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::It actually isn't, but my obsession doesn't find that piece of information particularly relevant. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol its shit its just theres fuck all else to do alot of the time.--Steamy..x 23:28, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::steamy replaced xtreme lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They're not really similar in any way --'DANDY ^_^' -- 10:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry Kyler dissing me dosen't make you cooler.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 14:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::no but its hilarious :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) a day in the life of dandy http://pics.kuvaton.com/kuvei/meanwhile_life_in_finland.jpg 01:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :^That's actually pretty accurate if you forget the part about ice hockey. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 10:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::dss <3--TahiriVeila 17:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Sporty? ^__^ Yes, actually, I just dislike skating, and I don't get the point in watching others sport when you can do it yourself. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of my favourite pics from KuvatOn.com. :) I've been a VIP member there once too. Lol free VIP for baking gingerbreads. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Since when are you useful/helpful? I'm actually fairly impressed. -- 17:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :he's just pretending --Novii 17:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's obviously just the RfA. Also see the above section. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:E/any_AoE_Spike_Spammer&diff=1084335&oldid=1084328 I lol'd. But he didn't get it. Then I facepalm'd. =( Tru 19:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build%3AE%2Fany_AoE_Spike_Spammer&diff=1084342&oldid=1084304 Novii's edit was just pure gold too :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- ::I just changed it to Trash (right before reading your reply here) since it got five votes, hadn't noticed Novii put it up there as a troll. Feel free to revert if you want =P. Tru 19:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm afraid of what keeping it in Great might cause ;o You did the right thing and I got a proper laugh ;p Not much else to do when he's ignored all possible reason and has become delusional about the conspiracies behind people putting his build down. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AEditing_Builds&diff=1084318&oldid=1045741 While I don't mind/object, it would have been better if you waited a bit longer to give other people to have their input. 4 hours isn't enough time to make sure everyone's been on and voiced their opinion, in case someone objects/has concerns (I know in this situation anyone who objected would just be stupid/trolling because there isn't really any downside to your suggestion). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :"Assuming nobody objects something this trivial. I'll just put it here." I realize it was a little hasty, but I just applied a little common sense and figured that I can't really see a possible scenario in which someone in their right mind would contest the decision, and you seem to agree with me. No harm done, and you're practically just reminding me of policies/standard procedure. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know there was no harm done, and that you had similar thoughts to what I said (i.e. nobody in their right mind would have a reason to object). The issue is more a case of the people that start going "halp! halp! I'm being oppressed!", and I was only bringing it up for any future occasion =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess that falls under the same category of mindless autism, but I catch your drift and will have more patience with those. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 05:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Did it really matter in this case? It was a pretty simple problem with a pretty simple solution. 17:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hai Dani ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :=/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 05:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Some people actually do call me "Dani", but it's pronounced pretty much like "Danny" or "Danni" or w/e, so it just falls under the tens of variations of my name. It just reads so terribly :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 05:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I saw someone say that and you went QQ so it was funny--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::p I'd be an idiot if I wouldn't have foreseen that someone would notify me about it. It was really just a matter of who would do it. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 13:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow. PvX. I forgot what you are like, babe. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :My work days have recently tended to consist of blundering through modifying a web application originally written in Singapore and stalking RC here. I'm guaranteed to get at least 3 facepalms a day. Still much <3 though (to both). Tru 17:28, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::F5 recent changes again, who knows you might have missed something in the time you read this?--GWPirate 20:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the reminder, brb. *addict* Tru 20:52, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That is the single most cynically realistic, and thus also most intelligent thing I've ever heard from you. Then again, it didn't take more than one bad joke. How sad is that? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not as sad as a sad panda--GWPirate 06:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) n00b questions Sorry I didn't understand some of your comments. What is IMS, IAM, and SaMS? btw thanks for your comments. I agree with what you said about eyebite, tried it a few times and its too slow to be much use, slash works better. Yoe Dude 21:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I went with the assumption that you're familiar with those abbreviations. You could try wiki'ing them; :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/IMS (Increased Movement Speed) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/IAS (Increased Attack Speed) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Sams (Sun and Moon Slash). :--'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::maybe the newbie guide should be easier to find :/--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::maybe i should put more effort into them and stop being so lazy :<--Oskar so Steamy 08:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm guessing you are an admin, please delete my build page if you would... TY Yoe Dude 05:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Community_Contest_-_May_the_best_wiki_win PvX is obviously a horrible place, but this site has a lot of potential for presenting itself in a glorious light. And if you look at those other entries, they're all, well, terrible. Anyone get any good ideas? Succeeding at this would be an epic accomplishment. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Link to X's first archives. --''Short'' 18:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Sarah Manley. The name made me giggle. --''Short'' 18:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm actually halfway through X's 3rd archive, and so far I've seen only a bit of autism, but none from him - he's actually shown an incredibly healthy and good attitude. I do remember him doing some raging on some admin's talk, either Frosty or Big, but this is really nothing, just a user who takes things with a shrug. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Bah, find the bit on his Invinic-Monk page with all the trolling and the flaming and the loling then. I know it's somewhere. --''Short'' 18:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :link to bigs admin review should show the quality of pvx in its best light--Oskar Steamy 18:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If you keep up the good work it'll soon be enough for me to link her this section. A show of healthy attitude and that. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, reading that page, I think the opposers were right ;o --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We all send her pictures of our dicks with the caption: "We may be dicks, but we're BIG dicks" --TahiriVeila 18:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :She wouldn't come out of her room for months. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::PvX must be paradise for trolls...[[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 18:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Juzes RFA shows how we only select the cream of the crop to run PvX, and how we require our leaders to set a strong example of the welcoming community we should strive to be, the fact that Juze is clearly an experienced user with many valid points and contributions to the wiki shows that when you get somebody like that who is turned down for adminship (although, he did come close), you can see the sheer quality required on PvX and see just how well facilitated we are in the moderation department. I think submitting pages such as his RFA page would clearly explain the reasons why PvX is a wiki of the highest quality and put us in with a more than fair chance for winning the competition.--Oskar Steamy 19:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Nonsensical shit: "PvXwiki is an open-minded and creative environment with strong emphasis on a constant strain of new ideas and refining old ones in a never-ending task to adapt to even the most delicate game changes. The site is dedicated to document only the best of Guild Wars Builds, which due to the complex game mechanics truly entails out of the box-thinking, challenging intellectual brain-work, people skills and co-operation with other members of the community to reach the optimal end result. PvX is a very relaxed and informal environment, encouraging directness and humor and voicing one's honest opinion. Our site is a great show of a human's capability to adapt to a new environment, blend in, and make new friends with which to share gaming- and also real life-related experiences, unified by a common interest in the strive for perfection in a simple complex, fun, and ever surprising video game." Ideas, feedback? Just look at all that bullshitting. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Who cares, bioware is golnna be on g4 talking about TOR in 45 minutes! :O --TahiriVeila 20:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Cute Jake makes me chuckle ;p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think i've ever seen so much bullshit in one paragraph. Life Guardian 20:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, most other ones are divided into multiple paragraphs! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like how you link to the non-Wikia Guild Wars Wiki. -5 brownie points for you. Epic BS overall though. /like Tru...hardly 20:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Didn't even come to my mind, official wiki and that. It's not meant to draw attention. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Gave it a small rewrite and posted :> http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AChaos_Messenger&diff=1085677&oldid=1085672 --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) We are the best wiki because we have a black admin. This means wikia gets loads of compliments for being open minded all because of us. I'd write some more but I have to chase the nigger that stole my bike. Sincerely, pvx. '' --Brandnew 20:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :i lol'd brandnew. also chaos, your new sig reminds me of danny :p--Bluetapeboy 23:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If you'd know me it wouldn't :< http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dandy, too. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) GeroWizhard created a new wiki which we aren't allowed on! ^_________^ http://www.cnub.org/PvX.ashx! Also, it would be irresponsible of me to point out that his email address is there. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:05, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Butthurt level is over 9000 --Frosty 14:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I lol'd. Facepalm quota fulfilled for the day, and it's not even noon yet. It never ceases to amaze me how people get so butthurt for more than like 5 minutes over the Internet. Tru...hardly 14:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA --[[User talk:The Short One|''Short]] 19:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :He actually gave me an account so I could be a 'PvXrep' and answer him on his wiki. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:15, 16 June 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wow. You're leaving us for the better place. Farewell. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I swear its actually impossible for anybody to think you have a negative impact on anything...--Oskar 20:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I am just confused now. Why did I allow myself to become an admin here anyway? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:47, 16 June 2010 (UTC) ::::I talked you over into it? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 20:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::...Right. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 20:52, 16 June 2010 (UTC) Help! Why is it I can't post on my Rragar's Stormway page? It says I was blacklisted for spamming how can I appeal this? DCM 17:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a look at or the page history, you'll notice you've made a fuckton of edits to that page. It should pass by itself, just wait out a couple of minutes, or longer. But in the future, use "Show Preview" and tick that "Minor Edit" box. People make an everyday hobby of checking out Recent Changes, it's very thoughtful to keep your edits to a minimum. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It's more like an hour iirc. Wikia actually has something useful?--TahiriVeila 18:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::This is just wikia's ironic way of having the new users tell me to tell them to preview more. Sloppy and lazy ass (I ensure you, this is just a way of speech, my rectum is ass firm ass ever) Dandy should be spanked good. Since you are there, I believe you'd be the perfect man for the job. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::i got spam filter from reverting tru because all the farming builds had "go to" and "run to" in them :< wikia has one good feature to it at least--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::XD At least I helped you find the syntax errors in those builds...yeah... >_> Tru...hardly 19:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) . hi, im back! :)image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :hide the women!---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Youre on Dandy's talkpage, Fix: "Hide the men!"--GWPirate 21:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::But you're on my talkpage, talking about someone else :< So it's perfectly understandable, but all so wrong. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *more cowbell!* When pvx people tell me to put more cowbell, i put it in. Now it's too much cowbell, so i'dd like to archive past discussions on the bounce spiker build. Help ? :You can never have too much cowbell, obviously, but keeping edit- and text amounts to a minimum is always good ^_^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mie9hhQTUM --GWPirate 20:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh guys Thunda says hi, he's alive, and most certainly still kicking! ;o! --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Slightly too disturbing. --''Short'' 15:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I know you're still getting used to this whole new-found "gayness" of yours, but I was there too, give it just a couple of months and you'll soon be just as into homoerotic stories as the rest of us. I promise. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 15:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::If you say. --''Short'' 15:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know Like how to deal with despair or someone breakin' your heart For twelve years I've held it all together, but a night like this is beggin' to pull me apart I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation I felt un-cool and hung out around the kitchen I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would And now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could Everyone's caught on to everything you do Everyone's caught on to As if it happening wasn't enough I got to go and write a song Just to remind myself how bad it sucked Ignore the sun, covers over my head Wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed" Don't apologize (I hope you choke and die) Search yourself for something with which to hang yourself They say you need to pray If you want to go to heaven But they don't tell you what to say When your whole life has gone to Hell Everyone's caught on to everything you do Everyone's caught on to... (and I can't let you let me down again) Everyone's caught on to everything you do (and I can't let you let me down again) Everyone's caught on to... So is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with 'cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids Have another drink and drive yourself home I hope there's ice on all the roads And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt And again when your head goes through the windshield Is that what you call tact? You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back So let's end this call and end this conversation And is that what you call a getaway? Tell me what you got away with 'Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed When you say, "best friends means friends forever" <3--TahiriVeila 16:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Jake and his lyrics! ^___________^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :70 times 7 suq. --Brandnew 18:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::brandnew suq--TahiriVeila 22:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) better lyrics Some people might like to get a train to work or drive in, in a beamer or a merc some guys like to travel in by bus but i can't be bothered with the fuss, today i'm gonna take my bike cause once again the tubes on strike the greedy bastards want extra pay for sitting on their arse all day even though they earn 30k so im standing here in the pouring ran where the fucks my fucking train london underground (london underground) they're all lazy fucking useless cunts london underground (london underground) they're all greedy cunts, i wanna shoot them all with a rifle all they say is please mind the doors and they learn that on the 2 day course this job could be done by a 4 year old they just leave us freezing in the cold what you smell is what you get burger king and piss and sweat you roast to death in the boiling heat with tourists treading on your feet and chewing gum on every seat so don't tell me to mind the gap, i want my fucking money back london underground (london underground) they're all lazy fucking useless cunts london underground (london underground) they're all greedy cunts, i wanna shoot them all with a rifle LALALALA LALALALA the floors are sticky and the seats are damp every platform has a fucking tramp but the drivers get the day off when, we're all late for work again london underground (london underground) wa wa wankers they're all wankers london underground (london underground) take your oyster card, and shove it up you arsehole. fucking moh beta isn't even out yet... --Frosty 21:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, shit's so catchy that it pretty much makes me improvise a melody and go "LALALALA". Link. :Also, good night ^____^ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I just.. Just WAT at this: http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/Me_PvE_RoJ_Nuker&oldid=1087193 --GWPirate 21:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Why haven't you added a delete-tag yet? ;o :Alternatively, Great-Build. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How do i delete tag?--GWPirate 21:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you Dandy--GWPirate 21:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Vince =/ And no prob, Flax. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Moo RfA eh? I think of all the people there you have the best shot of becoming admin. An admin with a good sense of humour would be good actually [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 09:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Theres only like 2 left open rite?--Oskar 21:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::there's Chaos and Zyke's still open, but that doesn't necessarily mean either of them will become an admin. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: There are no required spots. We can have 4,000 admins or 1. There's not a magic number. However, knowing Auron, I don't think any of the current candidates will get it (except MAYBE Chaos). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:03, 19 June 2010 f5 nob y u not press f5 more? :Because PvX? =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Is that the sound of autistics tapping their F5 buttons?--GWPirate 12:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::lol?--Oskar 12:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC)